Time
by Tauri888
Summary: A sequel to my other story, Carrying On. Ron reflects on his solitude. A little bit of Ron and Hermione angst/fluff.


_**Time**_

_This is a bit of a companion piece to, and set a few weeks after, Carrying On. I wrote this one first though, and I really like the way this came out._

_Disclaimer- The characters are not mine and never will be._

----------

The long summer days rolled together into a warm haze. A gentle breeze rolled around the fields surrounding the Burrow, brushing the fragile yellow grass. Scorched, acrid dust blew around his ankles as he travelled down to the small stream. It rambled past the back of the house and into the village of Ottery St Catchpole.

Ron scuffed his trainers through the dust, kicking absently at the air. He wasn't walking anywhere in particular. He simple wanted to be alone. The last month had been difficult. Losing Fred, it was unbearable for him. He couldn't even begin to imagine what George was going through. He had been shut up in his room since it happened. He barely ate; Mum and Dad were trying their hardest to keep it together for him. But he still heard his Mums cries at night when he wandered, unable to sleep himself for the nightmares, through the Burrow.

He headed towards the decking jutting out into the water, the boards rattling as he moved across. The sun beat down on his back, the uncomfortable heat of the early afternoon causing thin lines of sweat to trickle down his back. He kicked off his shoes and socks, dipping his toes into the mild waters. He took a deep sigh savouring the solitude briefly. He had always liked coming down here as he grew up. Learning to swim in the summer, walking over the cracked ice in the dead of winter, splashing about with Ginny, being held under by Fred and George.

His heart wrenched again, he tried to hold himself together. Tears stung his eyes and he quickly brushed them away.

Time meant nothing to him while he was here. He just sat there, idly watching nature go past.

He knew she was there before he scent travelled on the breeze. The soft citrus smell of her shampoo gathered his senses. He felt warmth in his chest; it slowly filtered through his body. He turned to face her. She had tied her hair up loosely, off her shoulders. She wore a loose white skirt and a simple chocolate brown vest over her bathing suit. She smiled at him, a small nervous smile. He had pushed her away recently. Unable to accept her affection and care he hid himself away. He avoided her and he knew it hurt her. After all they had gone through; after he had abandoned them and came back he was now pushing her away.

"Your Mum said you may be down here" Hermione says quietly.

"It's peaceful" He replies

"It's beautiful" she says, seating herself besides him. "But you can't keep hiding down here"

"Why not?" He says bitterly "George hides in his room, you and Ginny spend most of your time in her room"

A moments silence falls between them. "Do you know what we talk about?"

Ron shakes his head roughly, his hair brushing the tops of his eyes.

"Not much, in fairness" she says "I read anything I can get my hands on. Ginny tries to make conversation, but we always find ourselves going back to the battle"

"Why are you here?"

She stares at him, stung by his rudeness. "Well, I'm clearly not welcome so I'll go". She gets up to leave, but he grabs her wrist.

"No, I'm sorry. Stay, please"

"Then talk to me. I thought we were past the secret whispers and knowing looks"

He smiled as he thought back to the kiss. It was rushed and clumsy, but it was passionate and filled with the kind of love he never knew when he dated Lavender. "I'm confused. I want to be happy with you; I want to be able to laugh with you. But," he took a breath then shook his head muttering "No, you won't understand"

"Try me" She says

"I'm angry" he says it quickly, ashamed for saying it. "I hate Fred for dying. And I hate myself for thinking that"

"Oh my..." Slowly she sits back down close to him. "Is this why you've been hiding from..." He turns his head away shamefully, eyes swimming with grief. Taking his hand in hers she brushes his cheeks dry. "You cannot blame yourself for this, Ron. Fred's death is not your fault, it's not his fault."

"Then why do I feel like this?"

"It's perfectly normal to feel angry, you hate him for leaving you" She turns his face towards hers, now inches apart. Her heart is racing; he can feel her hand tremble on his face. "But you can't let it consume you. He wouldn't want you to mope about and forget to live"

"You mean by doing things like this?" He says as he leans in and kisses her tenderly. Shocked at first by his initiative, she quickly responds. Slowly he pulls back leaning his forehead on hers" Not bad for a guy with _an emotional range of a teaspoon_, I believe you said"

"I stand corrected" They lean in together this time for a more passionate embrace. As the pull apart once more, breathing heavily they bask in each other's company in the sun light.

"Do you think we'll be alright?" He asks, stroking her curls.

"It will take time" she says simply

He lips twitch into a smile "I think we'll have plenty of that"

They leave the old wooden boards, heading back up to the house across the lush green grass of the fields. They held hands, her fingers laced gently between his. Ron knew he had all the time in the world to talk with Hermione. Stealing a quick glance at her, he knew she felt the same. For now, they had a whole summer to waste.

And he looked forward to every second of it.

----------

_So, this has been done before. A million times. But I wanted to write what Ron felt a little after they all obviously went to the Burrow for the summer after battle. (I also always imagined Ron would make the next move since Hermione made the first in the Room Of Requirement). Hoped you liked, please review. I also don't have a beta so if anyone feels like churning it up and emailing me an edited and/or improved version that's cool._

_P.S Many thanks to hpfan and fd-hp-ecluva for the positive feedback._

_Tauri888_


End file.
